


Judgement Day

by I_Love_Chocolate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Death of many characters, Deceased Germany, Don't like, Don't read, F/M, Heavy Emphasis on Religions, M/M, Pro-Israel, based on real life events, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Chocolate/pseuds/I_Love_Chocolate
Summary: Sick of the Islamization of Europe, Vatican takes up the holy blade of the Crusaders to wipe out what she thinks is an infection to the countries, but can she maintain her tolerant attitude she's built for years or will her bloodlust take over her good nature?





	1. Chapter 1

21st Century Crusaders:

Vatican City: The cold, but understanding personification of the Catholic Church who's growing animosity towards the Muslims that are attacking her brothers and sisters in the Middle East comes out in a bloodthristy lust to wipe out Islam once and for all so that it would never be the cause of another life being taken.

Israel: The half-sister of Vatican City. Intelligent and defiant, Israel has always been the beacon of ideas and safety for the Jews and Christians in the Middle East, but with the growing adversity from both the United Nations and the Arab countries, she joins with Vatican to try to stop the Muslim countries from growing ever stronger. The best defense is good offense, right?

North Italy: No longer the whiny and cowardly boy who needed Germany to help him, but an angry and vengeful person seeking revenge against the Arab nations for killing Germany, even when Germany gave them refuge.

Spain: Trying to avenge her heavily abused uncle, Al-Andalusia, and keep the land her family fought so hard to reconquer, she is willing to make her and her family's mistakes once more through torture and killing, if she needs to.

South Italy: Having a deep hatred for Muslims ever since they had taken over Sicily and persecuted over his people, he's actually willing to listen to Vatican and Spain to take back Italy from the Muslims before they end up like the Potato Bastard.

Greece: She was a part of the European Defense force from the start, and along with a deep-rooted hatred for Turks and Muslims in general for forcing her into submission and killing her mother, she's not going to be sleeping when they are trying to conquer them.

Hungary: Did you really think this badass lady would become a Muzzie's sex slave? Definitely not. Unwilling to go back to the persecution her people, specifically Christians, faced under them, she's willing to fight and kill.

Prussia: Sickened and angry that this people came in, spent their entire economy, and then killed his precious baby brother, he reconciles with Vatican and she makes him a general in the army she's making.

England: After Germany's demise at the hands of Muslims, he realized they would come after him so he threw away his pride and began following Vatican, because even if they hate each other, she's still a better choice than the Muslim burka.

Armenia: Unable to forgive her little brother (Turkey) for what he did to her people during the Armenian Genocide, she'll help the Crusaders anyway she can.

The rest of the Crusaders are mainly Eastern Europeans who had been subjected to unimaginable hardships under the Ottoman Empire.


	2. 2021: Vatican I

Vatican's POV:

I stared out the window of my room. What a year this has been. The usual riots and rapes by Muzzies that the politicians insist aren't happening for the past what eight years or there about (I swear to Lord God, that these politicians aren't even on the side of their own people anymore), but one event that still sticks in my mind that increases my hatred for them and their heathen religion (And no we don't have the same God as most of the media is inclined to tell). I know I shouldn't hate, but it burns inside my body like Hellfire as my blood boiled as the memory came back to my mind. The day these Muzzie terrorists killed my boss, Pope Francis. 

Pope Francis, while I didn't always agree with him, I could tell he was a good man and a people person who longed to reform the Church for the better and include everyone in our place of worship. I liked him. But that day came...Maybe talking about it will make me feel a little better. 

It was a day like this, calm but with an air of dread spread across Italy, (my cousins have all but run themselves ragged with trying to ban Libyan and Islamic immigration), and Pope Francis had asked me to meet him in the chapel to discuss what to do about the growing animosity between the Italian nationalists and the Islamic migrants, and because a majority of Italians were Catholic he thought I could ease their minds on the situation. I know his intentions were good, but even with my help the situation is a ticking time bomb on the verge of exploding and many will be in the crossfire when it does. Well, anyway, I headed down to the chapel only to see a sight I wouldn't soon forget. Swiss guards lying on the ground, their ruby blood staining their blue and yellow uniforms but their hands clutching tightly to their weapons, but their faces, oh Dio, their faces. Scarred and red with blood, and even skin hanging off the skull and several spots where a major head blow was taken; they almost didn't look human. 

I almost couldn't believe what I was looking at. I didn't want to believe what I was looking at. I felt like my legs were planted in place, until I remembered that the Pope was still inside the chapel, I had to make sure he was okay! 

Pulling together all my strength I threw open the chapel doors, only to be greeted not by the Pope's smiling face but by only could be described as Hell on Earth. Blood was splattered across the pews, the statue of the Holy Mary was destroyed and desecrated on, the Bible ripped to pieces, and the Lord's Statue was cracked and on its chest were the words, "False God" in Arabic, and on the walls was "Allahu Akbar". But the thing that still haunts my mind was the Pope himself, or at least his corpse. I raced to his side and there he was lifeless. A blade in his chest, blood trickling down his white robe, his skin pale, and scars coming down his face. 

I collapsed to my knees. What creature could come into a place of worship and do such a thing? What would do this to innocent men just doing their jobs? Why? Why would something do this to such a kind man? But as usual I never got answer, I collapsed in a faint from this scene and the next thing I remember I was back in my room on my white-clothed bed. 

At first, I just thought it was a bad dream. That my anxiety was just getting to me that's all but no, that wasn't the case at all. They announced the Pope's death (of course leaving out the part about the Muslims' involvement in the situation), we had his funeral, and now the Cardinals are electing the next guy in charge. Wonder who it'll be, but right now I couldn't care less which one they pick, I just want the monsters' heads in a basket for what they did. I remember all the suffering they caused me, Knights Templar, and most of Europe and now these invaders are being invited in by our damned politicians. And for me, I try to be nice to all, but my only thought now is that Islam is not an ideology or a people, but a cancer of the worst kind that seeps in to even the best man's heart and corrupts them to a point where they are willing to kill themselves for their False god. 

I knew this wasn't a religion I wanted and this was sign of the worst to come. I had to stop it! But how?


	3. 2021: World Meeting 1

Every one of the European countries were separated on the issue of Muslim immigration. Things had only gotten worse for the countries and most were dreading spring and summer because during that time more Muslims will come, which means more attacks, more rapes, more deaths for their people. Their economies was now flushed down the tubes and more countries were leaving the European Union, and more of their people were were left jobless and many starving.

The countries themselves were broken down and beaten. England was a mess with deep bags several parts of his body burned or bruised, his hair disheveled, and his field-green eyes held no emotion; France tried to look like his usual self, but everyone who knew him saw that his hair was falling out, his bluebell eyes were filled with sadness and anger, and blood trickled down his pale skin; Sweden looked...dead inside (even by his own standards), his face was still unreadable but his eyes were filled with an emptiness that looked like he would take his own like one day; and Germany had it the worst, a bandage was wrapped around his chest and head, several burn marks were prevalent on his high collared suit that was messily put on, and his hair was grimy.

The rest of Europe was the same, but we need to continue on with the meeting.

"We can't continue to let the Muslims come into out countries without vetting," Athene (Fem! Greece) declared.

"Then tell me Greece, if you're so wise, what should we do instead, ignore their pleas for help?" Germany asked, a hidden sadness behind his voice.

Greece narrowed her usually sleepy eyes, and remarked in a monotone, "I would be more than happy to accept women and children into my home, but these aren't women and children, these are grown military-aged men who care nothing for the rules and regulations we have put forth."

"I agree, Athene," Hungary added. "I was a victim first hand to Turkey's cruelty when I was under his reign. If I had not looked like a boy at the time, I wouldn't dare dream what Turkey would've done to me."

"That was a one time occurrence, Elizaveta," Austria added, who looked just as bad as Germany.

Hungary turned to her ex-husband, "And I would agree, but look at what they did Armenia."

"Armenia?" Most of the court asked.

Greece stood up, an unreadable look in her eyes, said, "She's the filthy Turk's sweet older sister who he violently tortured for being Christian. I can't even think about that day without puking." Greece looked down at her hands and cried a few tears for her friend who became scared and fearfully of even just leaving her house.

"Germany, we have to be rational about this. I wanna believe there is good in everybody, but in Italy, our poor are at their boiling point and it'll just get worse," Veneziano pleaded.

Romano stood up with pure anger in his eyes, "Fuck you, potato bastard. You have the Muzzies so far up your ass that you aren't seeing reality! You ignore the plight of the women and girl who were raped in Cologne, you forget the victims of the bombings who died or had their body mutilated, and you forget the suffering of hundreds of humans before the Crusades! Do you actually think that bending over so Islam can fuck you and your people will make people forget that you killed six million Jews in the Holocaust?" 

"Romano!" Spain cried, pulling Romano back into his seat. "We've all done bad things, and Germany just wants to help who he THINKS needs it." Romano rolled his eyes, but listened to his girlfriend's complaints. Isabella then stood up and said, "Germany take it from someone who's uncle was heavily and brutally abused by his own Muslim father just because he wanted to reform Islam, that this religion is a prison for anyone whose apart of it." 

"Says the woman who wiped three different Native Empires and then forced their children to convert to Catholicism," England scoffed at the Spaniard, his voice coarse though he tried to mask it with his usual haughtiness. 

Spain instantly turned towards the Englishman and said in her 'I will kill you with my axe if you keep it up' voice. "Don't act so innocent with me, Eyebrows. You got off to robbing my ships and torturing Natives, and you were a grown adult while I was 10 in human years." England looked away as he quietly sat back down.

"I regret what I did, but I won't succumb to white guilt," Spain told the rest of the countries as she sat back down.

"Are you Nazis?" Germany quietly said.

The EPL narrowed their eyes and it was Poland who stood up. "That's funny coming from the man who invaded my country and split me in half and traded me around like a little bitch," Poland said in a uncharacteristically angry. Poland was one of the few countries that still looked prim and proper, but anger was hidden in his emerald eyes. It was an anger that showed hatred and contempt that no one had seen since the thirties and forties towards Germany and the Arabic Countries, to the European Union that wanted him to bend over to Islam and let them destroy his culture. Let them destroy him. "Listen here, Ludwig. I am not just a little whore in a skirt and yes I know what you say about me behind my back, but I won't let myself be murdered because you want to drop all your problems on me. I never wanted them here in the first place. It was never our war to fight, but because you have such a huge white guilt you just had to ruin our lives by bringing them in here." Poland looked around at the shocked faces of the other countries before gracefully sitting down.

"W-we should take a break," Germany said and all the nations sat up and went their own ways.

The European Protection League headed to the cafeteria, where a heavy and uneasy air was hanging over the group. They've been called fascists, bigots, racists, and Nazis, you name it. Nobody on the other side wanted talk about the big issues and how to get the Muslim population under control, and with the Pope now dead because of Islamic terrorism, Catholics are growing more unsettled and angry at the fact that this hate crime was just thrown under the tracks, but if a European kills a Muslim you will never hear the end of it. 

"I just don't see why everyone is so fucking obsessed with this pedophilic cult," Romano spat, still bitter that many of his citizens have been thrown out to make room for the immigrants.

"I don't get it either. The liberals say they want women and gay rights, but Islam says that women who have been raped should be stoned to death and to throw gays off buildings," Hungary added, pouring some wine for the group.

"They are either doing this to clear a guilty conscious or to kill Christianity. They don't actually care about Muslims, they only care about how everyone else sees them," Greece monotone answer. "And for the politicians, the more Muslims they invite in the more votes they get, since many of our people have become uninterested in bearing children."

"But aren't out bosses suppose to protect our people?" Veneziano asked.

Greece sighed. "They are supposed to, but humans are rather feeble creatures that more than often succumb to the lust of power and money."

"They are fucking ingrates," Romano continued. "I hoped every Liberal that wants to bring this bastard religion gets killed or raped."

"LOVINO!" Spain cried. 

"I'm not apologizing, tomato idiota," Romano said back. "If they really want to shit on their ancestor's homeland by bringing, then they can enjoy the multiculturalism that Muslims bring with them. Besides the potato bastard never had to suffer under these assholes. Pillaging and tearing up your heart while destroying the hard the culture you worked hard to build."

"Zgadzam się," Poland finally said. Poland is Vatican's best friend and the first person to console her when the bosses she very much liked, and was one of the first to see her once happy golden eyes turn downcast and cloudy by the corruption of a place that is suppose to be holy. He hated what the Muslims were doing to the continent, but the worst part is that when he speaks out at the obvious truth he is labelled a racist.

After having a snack, the rest of the EDL waited for the remaining members which were Serbia, Croatia, and Bulgaria. "I wish I had finished the job the first time," Serbia grunted.

"Serbia, we can't have mass genocide. That would actually make us Nazis," Greece told him.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Greece. Germany, France, and England are the ones that hold all the power over us and they want to invite our death or they'll bully us into excepting these filth. Just look at what they're doing to Poland," Serbia angrily said.

"Maybe we could just stop accepting migrants," Veneziano said. "Or we could put restrictions, like only women and children are allowed to come here and they can be educated, and then send back any criminals that come from different countries."

"Fratello, don't you know these assholes would just throw on that sack and call themselves women," Romano shot back.

"But we could just make them remove the veil," Veneziano told his brother.

"That's great idea, Feli!" Spain happily cried. 

"Nicely idea." Greece agrees. "All in agreement with Feli's plan, say aye," Poland, Spain, Croatia, Bulgaria, and Hungary agreed. "All opposed say nay," Only Serbia and Romano are opposed.

"Then the motion passes," Greece said and the two in opposition grew sour. "We'll submit the idea at the conference." With that everyone began to clean up, but Greece noticed Serbia forcing his usual sad smile. "What's wrong?" Greece asked her friend. "I just don't see why we have to deal with the Muslims. They come into our countries, ruin everything, and everyone expects us to pay for it while our people are suffering," Serbia replied. Greece was quiet and gave a comforting pat to her friend. Everyone always comments about how Greece could be friends with such a violent, stubborn, and arrogant country but Greece knows that at the end of the day, Serbia was broken from the Iron Curtain and in that way he tries to ignore his suffering by reminding himself of when his country had been brave and happy, even from he himself wasn't. Serbia was quiet before they both headed to the conference.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: So I know this story is controversial, but I wanted to make a story that paints Vatican City in a better light than other stories, where their only trait is that their only homophobic and that's it. I don't even get that. Most of the nuns and priests I met are very kind about that topic and more than often Catholics I met don't have stand on it.


End file.
